bdphangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fusion Chapter 3
http://bdphangout.wikia.com/wiki/The_fusion_chapter_2?cb=4757 The last chapter (OCC:hey guys sorry for the long delay but HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER :D.) Ginka: HUH, WHAT WAS THAT!!!! Sarack: on my scanner I see three more humans I THOUGHT YOU GUYS CAME ALONE!! Tai: we did I think. Ash: lets go check it out. (5 minutes later) Ginka: MA..MA..MASAMUNE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! Masamune: you better mean the hell fusion wheel. Ash: BROCK HOW DID YOU GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brock: And where is here? Tai: T.K. HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET INTO TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.K.: like that guy said where is here? Sarack: lets just say your in a middle world that has beyblades pokemon and digimon a world that keeps yours together. if this world was destroyed yours would freaze or melt of just go out of control. that is why I called Ginka, Tai, and Ash here but i don't know why you guys are here. Masamune: Well I remember being sucked into a black hole then poof I am here T.K. Same. Brock: Ditto. Ash: Do you have to make jokes right now brock? Brock: No pun intended. Sarack: We must move quickly the dark lord has felt our power we must get to base quickly I will fill you 3 in later. *Sarack then pulls a cube out of his pocket as he throws it onto the ground and it turns into a hovercraft* get in. (they all hop into the hovercraft and then they get to base) Brock: HOT BABES, LATER GUYS!!!!!!! *brock then heads over to a girl to hit on her* Ash: .............................. sometimes I want to punch that guy. -_- Ginka: I would understand why. Tai: so would I. Sarack: Come, you guys must get your rest *Sarack then tears brock away from girls* Brock: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *brock then digs hit fingers in the ground in attempt to make Sarack let go but he fails* AW COME ON SHE DIGS ME I ALMOST GOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: Sarack: Now I see why you sometimes want to kill him. Ash: I have to put up with this ever day. Ginka and masamune: W...w...wow. o.o (Later after ginka, masamune, Ash, T.K., and Tai are all sleeping.) Sarack: This is our only hope we have to train them and let them lead us in the battle Random bace leader: But they are too wreckless Tai and Ash are the only ones who can stay calm. Sarack: But they will learn to be calm. Another random bace leader: You better hope so.....you better hope so (In a castle the Dark Lord is watching the meeting of Sarack and some others.) Dark Lord: they think they can beat ME? WHAT A JOKE THEY ARE ALL HUMANS AND DUMB ONES AT THAT NOBODY WILL OVERTHROW ME I AM THE DARK LORD I WILL CRUSH THIER LITTLE "FIGHT FOR FREEDOM" THEN MAKE THEM ALL MY SLAVES IN THE DUNGONS MUHA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! TBC!! (to be continued) (THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! :D http://bdphangout.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fusion_Chapter_4) Category:Fan-fictions Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Beyblade Category:The Fusion